


We're going to home (im a bad a liar but i love you)

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar





	We're going to home (im a bad a liar but i love you)

The church was packed with people.  
A couple of guests were crying, moved, given their passion for marriages and seeing the beautiful bride in her white dress, the long one that fell on her face.  
Genevieve turned and smiled with a heart full of love, seeing her future husband Jared come towards her.  
A year earlier, they had met on the Supernatural set and the spark had struck.  
It was a dream come true, finally!  
"In this happy day, we are gathered here before the Lord, to unite these young people in the sacred bond of marriage ..."  
There was also a loud hiccup from someone.  
Suddenly there was the sound of an open crash door.  
Many heads turned, along with the buzz that immediately arose between those present.  
"What is happening?" a woman exclaimed.  
The answer came soon after.  
Jared felt his heart beat like a drum.  
"What is he doing here?" asked Genevieve, as far as Jensen Ackles knew, Jared's co-star, had declined the wedding invitation, due to commitments.  
"Hi Jay," Jensen said with a smile.  
"You shouldn't be here," Jared muttered.  
"I know"  
"Could I know what's going on?" the priest intervened.  
"Well the story is simple ..."  
"Jensen, are you drunk? Because this would be our marriage, you should leave," Genevieve said in annoyance.  
"I didn't even drink a little, my dear," Jensen retorted with sarcastic irony.  
"So what are you doing here?"  
"For him," replied Jensen.  
"Jared?" Genevieve echoed with a raised eyebrow.  
"You know, when we broke up I was terrible, then he met you, you're a good girl: I thought I'd put my heart at rest, but I really didn't make it. And believe me, I'd do anything for him, too this ... and if you don't want me anymore, I can also understand it and I'll stand aside "  
A buzz rose around the church.  
Incredulous, Genevieve shook his head.  
"Jensen ..."  
"Someone do something!" shouted a guest, but no one paid him any attention as they were watching.  
Jared sighed; every damn word of Jensen was true, feelings for him equally.  
He loved it like a flood.  
"Did you do all this for me?"  
"I did it because I love you and always loved you, Jay"  
Jared bit his lip, a tear slid down his cheek, approached Jensen and felt his arms wrap around his back, in a very warm embrace.  
Jared smiled and took Jensen's face in his hands.  
He kissed him on the mouth, as he had done a million times, but it was as if that was the first time.  
"I love you too, Jensen"  
Genevieve turned pale, bringing her hands to her mouth, feeling her heart give way; painful tears began to fall down her cheeks.  
"You are crazy!"  
"True love always triumphs!" shouted a little girl with braids.  
Jared laced his hand with Jensen's.  
They left the church, running fast without looking back.  
A ray of sunshine appeared in the clouds.


End file.
